Two Cities, Two Loves
by SoKaWriterChick
Summary: Elanor, daughter of Eomer King is tired of married life. She takes a break from her role as wife and mother to venture to Dol Amroth. But something happens there that she did not anticipate...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Cities, Two Loves  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, events, dates, etc that are part of Tolkien's work. I do claim credit to all original characters not mentioned and wish that you respect this. Thanks to Tolkien for creating this world and my SoKers for inspiring this story!**  
  
"Mama!" Béowyn cried. "Caliya is being annoying!" Béodan stood next to her nodding. "She is, Mama... and Halden too!" Elanor stared blankly down at her first set of twins for a minute, her brain barely taking in what they were saying. Both stood looking at her with the same pleading look. By chance, the fraternal twins boasted the mixed eyes of their father-one deep blue, the other startling green. "Maammaa!" She was jerked back to reality when Caliya and Halden showed up, pulling on her dress. Caliya's face was stained with tears and she was rubbing her eyes with her pale brown hair. Halden was holding her hand protectively as normal. As always, her heart leapt in her chest looking at Halden's face. It was still beyond her how no one realized how much he looked like his father, even at his young age. Elanor sighed, and put on her "Mama" voice. "Okay, okay... shhh-calm down my loves. Now tell me, what's the matter?" All four of them starting speaking at once and Elanor's temples threatened to burst. She held up her hand, and they stopped gradually. "One at a time—Béowyn?"  
  
Béowyn straightened her frock, tossed back her long brown hair and stood up straight. "_They_", she said, glaring at the younger twins, "are being annoying. They keep on wanting to play with us, but we _told_ them that we were doing work, not playing. Then they asked to do work _with_ us, and when we told them to go, _she_ started crying." Elanor glanced at Béodan and he nodded his agreement, dark hair swishing. After nearly 10 years of this, she was used to one of them speaking for the other.  
  
"And Cal—Halden?" Elanor asked her son instead-noting that Caliya wasn't paying attention.  
  
"They weren't doing work! They were making towers with their books and we wanted to play too! But they didn't let us and pretended that that was their work... and... and... and... and then they yelled at us and made Cali cry!" Halden finished indignantly, and if on cue Caliya looked up, on the verge of tears again.  
  
The older twins burst out again, yelling indistinguishably at their younger brother and Elanor just shook her head. She couldn't deal with it anymore, she just couldn't. "All of you, shush up!" she said sternly. "Béowyn, Béodan-apologize to your brother and sister for yelling at them. Caliya, Halden—apologize for bothering your siblings when they were working," ("B-b- ut Mama we didn't do anything wrong!" Halden interjected). "And you two", Elanor added, looking at her older children, "please do your work". All four of them looked glum, but they did as Elanor asked. They exchanged 'Sorry's and then left their respective ways.  
  
Elanor sighed and slid into a chair-just to be interrupted by her youngest children. Aurwyn scampered into the room, followed closely by her little brothers. Before they could even say "Ma-ma", Korynne chose that moment to enter. Noticing the exhausted look on Elanor's face, she quickly shuffled the kids out of the room, motioning over the tops of their heads that she would take care of it. At that moment, Elanor felt that she had never loved Korynne more.  
  
Finally, Elanor collapsed-she just couldn't take it anymore... She was tired and she was overwhelmed and she needed to take a break from it all. Elanor flopped back against her pillow and on impulse her fingers flew to her neck. Her forefinger curled around the intertwined horse and swan. Elanor thought back to her wedding day when her mother had given the necklace as a present. As her mind drifted, she heard her mother's voice echoing in her head: "_Remember, you are a princess of Dol Amroth as well... If you ever need to get away, you will have a home there as long as you need..._"  
  
Elanor bolted upright. That was it; she could take a trip to Dol Amroth. No one could possibly object to her visiting her family there, least of all Béomir. He himself took frequent trips to visit his family in Ithilien. Kirin and Eoden could take charge of her children while she was gone, and she would be free to live as she pleased-no fights, no crying, no "Ma-aa-ma!" every time she sat down to rest... Yes, she could relax and catch her breath, so to speak.  
  
Elanor started to get up to find Korynne and tell her, but decided against it. It was better to take advantage of the quiet in her room for it was seldom now that she got it. Elanor nestled back against her pillows, drawing her knees close to her chest. In minutes, she had dozed off.  
  
When she woke, the light had dimmed, but the room was still silent. Elanor moaned as she rolled over. Realizing suddenly how long she must have slept, she nearly jumped off the bed worry swarming in her chest. Then, Elanor heard a laugh and twirled around to see Korynne lounging and eating some toast and boiled egg.  
  
"Sit down, sit down, Elanor! Everything's under control." Korynne took a bite of her toast before continuing. "Éoran, Théomod and Aurwyn are all sleeping. The older twins are in their room-doing what, I don't know but at least they're quiet." Korynne smirked, and Elanor smiled appreciatively. "Oh yes, and Mothwyn is reading to the little twins to get them to fall asleep." Korynne bit again into her toast, the egg oozing. Elanor watched her still smiling.  
  
"Ya-wan-some?" Korynne offered, her mouth still full. Elanor shook her head. "No... I'm not really hungry..." Elanor hesitated-should she tell Korynne now? Well it was as good a time as any, Elanor decided.  
  
"Korynne?" "Yup", the red-haired maiden answered, finishing her snack. "I'm going to Dol Amroth." "When?" Korynne asked, practically. "Um... day after 'morrow?" Elanor said, unsure. "Sounds good", Korynne agreed. "I'm sure Momma and Éoden will take care of the kids for us," she added. "You want me to go get our stuff ready?"  
  
"Us? Our?" Elanor asked confused.  
  
Korynne just laughed. "Of course! You think I'm going to let you go traipsing off to the ocean and leave me with the pack? Heck no!" Elanor realized that there was no protesting Korynne coming along, and also that she didn't want too. She enjoyed the young maiden's company and knew that it would be more fun with her around.  
  
"So I'll go pack and 'muster the Rohirrim'", Korynne added, imitating the late King of Rohan. "Do we really need an escourt, Korynne?" Elanor asked, as she plopped back down on her bed. "You know Lord Béomir would not let you go if you were not properly protected-even in this time of peace. You are Lady Elanor of Westfold, are you not?"  
  
Elanor shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wish that I weren't..." she trailed off but Korynne quickly interjected, hoping to ward off the melancholy that settled on Elanor lately. "It'll be like old times! Riding across the plains with a dozen admirers chasing after you!" Korynne sighed silently in relief for Elanor had laughed. "It is an esteem-booster to have an entire éored at your feet" she agreed.  
  
"So, you go and ask Hildamir to get some of his better men together-they'll probably be as glad to get out of here as I am", Elanor instructed Korynne and she moved toward her dresser to ready clothes.  
  
"Get out of here for where?" a small voice wafted towards the busy women.  
  
Elanor and Korynne both turned silently and looked towards the doorway.  
  
Standing between the sides of the wooden frame was Mothwyn. Her long blond hair was knotted at the base of her neck and her arms were crossed over her slim body. At twelve, she looked older than she was and already was attracting the glances of many a young man-just as Elanor had at her age. "Mama? Where are you going?" she asked again, this time stronger.  
  
Elanor felt Korynne look at her and knew that she would get no help from her friend. She would have to tell her daughter. "I'm going to Dol Amroth for a little while, sweetie. Visit my cousins, relax, see the ocean...Don't worry Mothwyn-Uncle Eoden and Auntie Kirin will take care of all of you while I'm gone."  
  
"What about Korynne?" Mothwyn asked apprehensively, walking lightly across the room to sit down on the edge of her mother's bed. "I'll be going as well," Korynne said, saving Elanor from answering. "Oh," Mothwyn said simply and looked down. "When will you be coming back?" "I don't know right now, sweetie-"Elanor broke off. Her oldest daughter looked so glum sitting there that her heart nearly broke. On the spur of the moment, Elanor spoke again, knowing the answer. "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
There was silence for a moment as Mothwyn comprehended the offer and then she jumped up, a bright smile on her face. "Really? I can come! Of course Mama!! Oh thank you, thank you! I love you Mama!" Mothwyn ran and threw her arms around Elanor in a big hug. Elanor laughed to see her daughter so happy. "Remember though-you have to listen to me and Korynne and anyone else who I say... and its important you keep up with your lessons..." Elanor stopped though because she could tell Mothwyn wasn't listening-her mind was already racing with thoughts of adventures.  
  
Elanor shrugged. "Well, go then and start getting your things together- we're leaving day after tomorrow." Mothwyn shrieked with joy and with another hug for her mother, she tore out of the room shouting out over her shoulder "You're the best Mama!"  
  
After her pattering footsteps had died away, Korynne turned to Elanor and spoke. "That was a really nice thing you did for Mothwyn... I know you wanted to get away from everyone." Elanor shook her head though. "No... I want to get away from the screaming and the complaining and the constant nonsense-Mothwyn isn't a part of that." Elanor looked reflectful for a moment and then tossed her hair back.  
  
"No time for thinking now... too much to do!" Elanor declared and set back to getting some dresses together. Korynne and nodded and set off to find Hildamir and start on her other tasks. Elanor knew she had her own ahead- such as telling Béomir that she was going away and didn't have a date set for returning...


	2. Chapter 2

Elanor had started packing-or at least folding a dozen dresses and stacking them neatly on top of one another. It was getting late though, and she was tired. She wondered where Béomir was. He had rode out to Edoras in the morning to consult with her father and her brothers over one thing or another, but he did that often now and was usually home by sunset. Elanor sighed and gave up on her packing-she was just too tired. She would check in on her children, then go to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.  
  
Elanor slipped quietly out of her room and down the hall. The house was really beautiful-it was large and wooden and during the daytime, wonderfully light from the many windows that graced the walls. The room that she shared with Béomir was at the back of the house- giving them as much privacy as possible when having eight young children. Elanor padded lightly on the wooden floor, past a small library and a sitting room. The children's rooms were all grouped together off on a branch of the main hallway.  
  
Elanor eased open the first door on her right. Inside, in three small beds placed against the walls, were Aurwyn, Théomod and Eoran. They were all sleeping soundly as they had since infancy. In fact, one stormy night a few weeks back, there had been a horrible storm-thunder, lightening, the whole works. The three of them had slept right through it! The sun was out in the morning and they had had no idea that the storm had even happened. Elanor laughed silently to herself at the memory. She stepped into the room for a moment and watched them sleep. Their small chests rose and fell under their blankets. Well the boys' did. Aurwyn had somehow managed to kick off her quilt so that it was lying half on the bed, half on the floor. Without making a single noise, Elanor picked up the blanket and tucked back in her youngest daughter, smoothing away a dark golden lock that had fallen awkwardly across her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my children," she whispered silently as she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
The next room belonged to her younger set of twins. She opened the door and looked in briefly-both were sleeping soundly in their small beds right next to one another. Even in sleep... thought Elanor, but she brushed it away quickly. The older twins' room was much the same- Béowyn and Béodan were deep in sleep-actually not feigning, as they were prone to do. _Must be tired from all their yelling today_, Elanor thought to herself. Her eyes scanned the room—books and parchment were scattered all about including one roll that was lying on Béowyn's pillow. Elanor stealthily entered the room (for they were not as heavy sleepers as the little ones) and shifted the paper to her daughter's night table, noting the odd symbols and such: another one of the codes that her and her brother made up weekly.  
  
Leaving the room, Elanor made a mental note to ask Béowyn whether she would like to move into Mothwyn's room-for the twins were growing to an age where it would soon become inappropriate for boys and girls to share the same room-even twins such as themselves.  
  
As Elanor moved back out into the hall, she paused for a minute to give a big yawn. Boy, was she really tired or what? At the end of the corridor lay Mothwyn's room. Elanor opened the door a crack to peek in and smiled at what she saw.  
  
Apparently Mothwyn had wasted no time since she left Elanor and Korynne. A neat pile of dresses was sitting on a chair waiting to be packed. Next to it on the floor was a loaded satchel. From the shape of it (and the quill that was falling out of it) Elanor could see that it was Mothwyn's books and lessons. _So she actually had been listening_, Elanor thought. Mothwyn herself was lying in bed, her long braid resting on the pillow beside her. The floorboard Elanor was standing on creaked as she shifted her weight and Mothwyn stirred. Not wanting to wake her daughter, Elanor closed the door quietly and made her way back to her room silent as a hobbit.  
  
She was surprised then as she entered to find Béomir sitting on the bed, apparently waiting up for her. "I didn't hear you come in, she said simply as she moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Béomir kissed her back, but on the lips and moved as if to slip her dress from her shoulders. Elanor shrugged away though and moved back.  
  
"Not tonight, my love," she said quietly. "I'm very tired from taking care of the children all day", she added, slightly accusingly but Béomir either missed it or ignored it.  
  
"Fine then," he said, a bit disappointed but what was he to do about it? He got up and went about changing for sleep as Elanor did the same. She was getting into bed when Béomir's eyes fell on her pile of dresses. Elanor saw this and braced herself as she waited for his question-which didn't take very long.  
  
"Why are your dresses out, Elanor?" he asked calmly. Elanor bit her lip. "I-I'm going to Dol Amroth to visit my cousins..." Béomir raised his eyebrows and looked as if he was about to object to her leaving. Elanor didn't know what she would do if that happened so...  
  
"My cousin Amriel isn't feeling well... she is with child and it is being difficult for her-and you know how she came when I was with Aurwyn..." Elanor spoke quickly, hoping that Béomir did not realize her anxiety... or the lack of truth to her words. Really, Amriel was with child, but she was far from having a difficult pregnancy. She was, if possible, more fertile than Elanor herself was. Her cousin was carrying her ninth child and not planning on stopping. Elanor knew though that this explanation would stop Béomir's questions-he always became uncomfortable when she spoke of "womanly" things. Though why she had felt the need to lie to him, Elanor did not know. The knowledge of it sunk to the pit of her stomach where it rested heavy and unmoving.  
  
"Oh," was all Béomir said. "And when are you leaving?" "Day after 'morrow", Elanor answered. "And your escourt?" "Korynne will be going with me... and Hildamir and some of his men." Béomir nodded approvingly. "When will you be back?" he asked as he got into bed next to her. "Um, I'm not sure-I don't want to leave Amriel until I'm sure she no longer needs me."  
  
Béomir muttered something that Elanor assumed was his agreement as he slid his arms around her and closed his eyes. Elanor remained awake until she felt his breathing become that of sleep-slow and steady. A few moments late and he was fast asleep. Only then did she let down her guard and close her eyes. She would tackle telling him that Mothwyn was going with her in the morning. Until then, it was time to sleep...  
  
_"Elanor! Elanor, my love!" called a young blond Hildamir. "What do you want now?" called down a thirteen-year-old Elanor from her room in Meduseld. She was sitting perched on her window in a blue knee length skirt, her back leaning against one of the posts. Her feet and lower legs were bare and were lodged against the other post to keep her balance. Long golden locks of hair tumbled past her waist and onto the sill.  
  
"She must really love you, Hildamir," joked a skimpy sandy-haired boy. "Oh shush-up Karn," Hildamir retorted back. "You only wish you had as much nerve as I do!" The other boys laughed, but it was not mean laughter. A dozen or so young boys, from around thirteen to sixteen were gathered around to call on the Lady Elanor from her window-for that was as close as they could get to her now. A campaign had just ended and King Eomer had recently returned from Harad—and he would be most angry if he found his daughter running around with a pack of boys.  
  
Hildamir was around fifteen, and hopelessly in love with Elanor-even though she was two years younger. "Oh my love, your hair is like the honey bee, your lips like ripened strawberries, your eyes as deep as the southern sea, your smile as the sun's golden rays", he proclaimed dramatically, amidst laughter from his friends. Elanor, greatly amused, just smiled sweetly down at him and blew a kiss. Hildamir's face was then graced by a broad grin as he pretended to catch it. The other boys stopping mocking him- after all, even if he had made a fool out of himself, earning such a favor from the young princess was not to be made little of.  
  
The young Rohirrim had been entertaining Elanor for over an hour now and even though she wished she could stay and speak to them longer, she still had lessons to do and selections from "Translations from the Elvish" to read-and her father was home, which meant he would be checking in on her soon.  
  
"Well now, my fine gentlemen," Elanor called down, charmingly. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I have work to do..." "You don't need no learning!" shouted Karn from below. Another boy nudged him saying, "Well you sure do Karn!" Elanor just laughed. "Well I agree, but unfortunately my father doesn't... actually I think I hear him coming..."  
  
Elanor laughed even louder to see them scattering at the mention of her father. Only Hildamir hesitated before running, hoping to get a secret word or two with her while the others weren't around.  
  
After they had all left, Elanor sighed and turned away from the window to get to work. She flipped open her book dejectedly, wishing that Bilbo Baggins had never translated it. If he hadn't then she wouldn't have had to learn it... though her father might well have made her learn Elvish to read it. Ug... Elvish... Elanor shuddered. She didn't like elves... no she didn't like elves one bit..._


End file.
